gdnetfandomcom-20200215-history
Afternet Gamedev Channel Wiki
#GameDev Afternet Channel Wiki Rules *Because the channel is frequented by teenagers as well, keep topics family-friendly. That means: **Drug and sex related topics should be restricted to non-graphic descriptions and be related to game development. **Keep links safe for work, any exceptions MUST be related to games or game development, AND be well labeled as NSFW. **Keep swearing to a minimum. *Warez talk is not allowed in the channel. *Racism is not tolerated, even if in a jokingly manner, and even if you are insulting your own race. *Respect fellow channel mates. *Ban evasion is not tolerated. *Even if you have been banned unfairly, play by the book. Wait until the ban is lifted, or approach one of the managers (or above) for an appeal. *If you are discovered to be ban evading, action will be taken to either prolong the ban period, addlamer you, or perhaps even a gline. *In the event of a heated discussion, if you are asked by the operator to tone down or even switch to another topic, kindly do so. Failure to do so will result in a ban. *Do not use obtrusive scripts/bots in the channel. *No flooding/spamming of the channel. You will be kicked or banned, depending on the content. Accidental paste which lead to spam are normally forgiven, but a kick might be issued in case the operator notice it and wish to stop the flood. *Random talk about programming languages unrelated to the current conversation will yield a kickban (this includes randomly spamming irrelevant links without any associated discussion or analysis). *Avoid politics talk. It causes more problems than it solves. * Use of "fanboi" or "brogrammer" unironically in a sentence is grounds for immediate and summary execution, with prejudice. If you need to paste more than a couple of lines of code, please use a paste site. For instance http://codepad.org. *This channel is logged. *If you feel that you have been banned improperly, you may contact another channel operator with your appeal from this list. Guidelines *Ask before PMing people: Many regulars hate PMs, and may even refuse to even read them. Keeping conversation in the channel itself allows people to participate at whim (expanding on and correcting what others say), instead of demanding one person's attention. *Make an attempt to communicate in clear English. While we understand it's not everyone's first language and tolerate mistakes, understand that lines like “we r y r u saying tht” will get you kicked and/or banned without the slightest shred of remorse: you're not even trying. *We cannot read your mind. Ask smart questions – the more you can share about your problem, the better: What you've tried, your errors messages, your actual source code, etc. *Your ACTUAL source code. Problems are far too often hidden if you don't use copy+paste, or edit too much. Massive bonus points if you can give us a full small compiling program demonstrating the problem. *Don't whine about how the channel is run, or attempt to play back-seat-rules-lawyer. Nobody likes that, least of all the people who can kick you for it. Category:Browse